


O Fardo do CEO

by j520j



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j
Summary: Alguns chefes se arrependem ao demitir seus mais queridos funcionários.





	1. Chapter 1

Aziraphale atravessava a pé a Rua Newman com um pacote de doces em uma mão e uma sacola de livros novos na outra. Dois anos haviam se passado desde o Não-Armagedom e ele valorizada cada passo que ele dava naquelas ruas barulhentas do Soho desde então.

Talvez, sem nem ao menos perceber, os humanos sabiam que tinham escapado do Fim dos Tempos e uma grande parte deles parecia ávida em tirar seus planos da gaveta. Os mortais pareciam estar com as emoções à flor da pele, algo que não ajudava muito a questão política atual e nem ajudava a diminuir doenças ligadas à ansiedade, mas a produção literária humana nunca foi tão vasta. Sem falar na febre dos realities shows de culinária que expandiam exponencialmente os limites desta deliciosa forma de arte.

O anjo nunca teve tanta coisa diferente para ler e comer, e isto o alegrava imensamente.

_Que mundo maravilhoso!_ ele pensava todas as vezes que erguia a cabeça e vislumbrava o sol surgir por entre as nuvens no céu. _E pensar que poderíamos ter perdido tudo isto!_

Não que o Céu fosse tão ruim assim. Aziraphale sentia falta da companhia dos outros anjos, embora a diferença entre eles e o livreiro aumentasse a cada século mais, a cada dia mais. Mas eles sempre estavam lá para serem, digamos assim, um horizonte a ser apreciado, mas que você sabe que jamais vai alcançar.

Claro, ele poderia passar o resto da eternidade sem ter que conviver com Sandalphon, ou Miguel, mas realmente gostaria de rever Cassiel e Theliel algum dia desses. Só podia esperar que eles acabassem aparecendo na Terra e eles se encontrassem casualmente, pois voltar ao Céu estava totalmente fora de questão – não depois da sua quase execução sumária.

Lembrar disso trouxe uma nuvem de tristeza ao coração dele.

Não era ele quem estava diante dos arcanjos quando foi sentenciado a caminhar no fogo do inferno, claro, mas Crowley fez questão de contar cada detalhe de como foi.

_Cale a boca e morra logo!_ disse Gabriel, seguido por um daqueles desagradáveis sorrisos burocráticos. Pensar que o irmão angelical que ele conheceu desde o início dos tempos nem pestanejou na hora de ordenar que Aziraphale destruísse a si mesmo causou imensa amargura ao livreiro.

“Ele poderia, pelo menos, ter me empurrado!” o anjo loiro exclamou de súbito, assustando os humanos que passavam por ele pela calçada. Crowley só obedeceu ao comando porque ele sabia que não seria ferido pelas labaredas, mas e se fosse realmente Aziraphale quem estivesse lá? O que ele teria feito?

Lutar contra Gabriel e os outros seria praticamente o mesmo que caminhar em direção ao fogo. Afinal os arcanjos também haviam recebido espadas flamejantes no início dos tempos e, certamente, não as perderam. Mesmo se fosse apenas ele contra Gabriel, não havia chance de um Principado fora de forma derrotar um Arcanjo no ápice de sua força. (top of his game)

Aziraphale podia ver a cena diante dele: Gabriel, provavelmente erguendo-o pelo pescoço, e jogando-o nas chamas com a mesma tranquilidade de quem joga uma folha de papel na picotadora. Os humanos podiam se gabar de terem criado vários sistemas administrativos eficientes, mas Gabriel é quem tinha inventado o jargão ‘Corte de Resíduos’ para se livrar de tudo que fosse inútil ao Grande Plano – ele teria cunhado esta frase durante a rebelião de Lúcifer, ao ver seus antigos companheiros caírem, com as asas chamuscadas, em direção ao Inferno.

O livreiro não conseguia entender como um anjo, uma criatura que deveria ser feita de amor e compaixão, podia ser tão absurdamente fria.

“Eu só estava cumprindo ordens!” Aziraphale poderia ouvir Gabriel falando, naquela voz burocrática dele. _Bah! Esta é a mesma falácia que os nazistas usaram para justificar o..._

_Espere._

Aziraphale tinha certeza de que tinha ouvido a voz do arcanjo.

“Gabriel?!”

Olhando para o lado, pela janela do Nordic Bar, o livreiro pode observar Gabriel. Ele estava sentado no balcão, bebendo um copo atrás do outro. Sua pessoa alta e barulhenta já estava começando a incomodar os outros clientes, como era possível ver no rosto dos humanos.

_Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui?! E, ainda por cima, bebendo?!_ Aziraphale olhava a cena como quem observa uma obra de arte dadaísta pela primeira vez. _Eu pensei que ele tinha dito que não gostava de macular seu corpo com comida e bebida!_

Mas era ele mesmo: Gabriel, o arcanjo. Ele erguia o copo e o virava de uma vez. Estava completamente bêbado e falando coisas aleatórias que os humanos não deveriam ouvir.

“... e então Sammael disse para a Toda-Poderosa: Ei, seis dias?! Este é o prazo do projeto?! Qual é! Quantas horas você pretende dar para cada dia deste mundo, sessenta?! E por que colocar a Terra orbitando esta ridícula estrela anã amarela quando tem outras, muito maiores e mais brilhantes por ai?!” ele colocava a mão no ombro de humanos sem pedir licença e falava perto do rosto deles com seu bafo alcoolizado.

Uh-oh, as coisas não pareciam boas, principalmente por que os seguranças do bar já haviam sido acionados. Embora fosse totalmente desaconselhável, dado a ruptura que Aziraphale teve com o Céu, era melhor ele resgatar o seu ex-chefe de lá.

“Hã, com licença!” o anjo apareceu na porta do bar, chamando a atenção das pessoas e, consequentemente, do arcanjo. “Perdoem o meu amigo! Ele, hummm, está um pouco alterado e é melhor eu leva-lo para casa...”

“A-azi...! Azzzzziraphaaaaaaaleeeeee!!!”

Gabriel levantou-se do balcão e foi correndo na direção do seu ex-funcionário, com uma expressão desvairada em seu rosto. _Ohnãoohnãohnão, estou fodido!_ O livreiro fechou os olhos, já esperando ser degolado por uma espada celeste ou coisa parecida.

Mas o que tocou seu pescoço não foi o fio de uma lâmina, mas os braços fortes do homem mais alto.

“S-s-s-seu de-des-desgraçado...!” a voz de Gabriel tremia, assim como o resto do seu corpo. “C-como... como ousou nos apunhalar pelas costas, seu maldito?! Ju-justo vo-você?! Como ousou...?!”

Completamente estarrecido, Aziraphale tentava endireitar o corpo enquanto o peso de Gabriel quase fazia os dois caírem para trás. Ele podia sentir a umidade se formando em seu ombro, onde o arcanjo havia enterrado o rosto. _Ele está... chorando?!?_

“Ei, loiro! Se este cara é seu amigo, é melhor pagar a conta dele!” exclamou o barman. “Ele enxugou mais de quatro garrafas do meu melhor hidromel, fora a cerveja! São duzentas e oitenta e quatro libras!”

“Eu... eu pago!” o anjo fez um gesto para trezentas libras aparecerem milagrosamente na sua mão, esperando que Gabriel (sempre tão restrito com o uso de milagres) não percebesse. “Fique com o troco pelo incômodo! Nós já vamos indo!”


	2. Chapter 2

Aziraphale precisou usar outro milagre para teletransportar ele e Gabriel sem ter que atravessar várias ruas com o arcanjo caindo de bêbado. Dentro da loja, o livreiro colocou seu ex-chefe sentado no sofá (ou melhor, deitado) enquanto fazia um café bem forte. Ele não tinha certeza se Gabriel sabia como ficar sóbrio sozinho.

“Aqui!” o Principado ofereceu uma xícara grande de café sem açúcar. “É um pouco amargo, mas vai ajuda-lo a se recuperar.”

Cambaleante, Gabriel experimentou o líquido e depois o cuspiu, sujando o rosto e as roupas de Aziraphale. O anjo removeu um lenço do bolso e tomou nota mentalmente para pedir à Crowley realizar aquele milagre de remover manchas das roupas que o demônio sabia fazer tão bem.

“O q-que você... está fazendo aqui, Zira?!”

O livreiro arregalou os olhos. Não por causa do absurdo da pergunta, mas por Gabriel ter usado o seu apelido antediluviano (literalmente) ‘Zira’.

“Uh, esta é minha loja.”

“L-loja?” o arcanjo virou a cabeça com dificuldade, finalmente se dando conta da onde estava. “Cooooomo... c-como vim parar aqui? V-você me sequestrou?!”

“O quê? Não! Eu... eu apenas peguei você lá no bar antes que arrumasse encrenca! Alias, eu não sabia que você bebia, Gabriel.”

“Nem eu... ai!” ele levou a mão à cabeça. “Estava me sentindo... um p-p-pouco... um pouco triste... não, bastante triste. Hah, teeeeeeeerrivelmente triiiiiiiste! M-m-miguel falou que a bebida dos mortais, a que queima a garganta, poderia ajudar a aliviar a dor... e... hmmm... ajudou, por um tempo. Nhhhhgh! Aí e-eu precisei de mais um pouco... também ajudou... depois mais um poooooooouco...”

“Oh, há quanto tempo você tem o costume de beber, Gabriel?”

“Uh... q-que dia é hoje?”

“Terça-feira.”

O arcanjo ergueu uma mão e começou a fazer contas nos dedos.

“D-dois anos.”

Aziraphale arregalou os olhos azuis ao mesmo tempo em que encarava os embriagados olhos púrpuras de Gabriel. Aquele não tinha sido o primeiro porre do seu ex-chefe e, a julgar pelas manchas mal lavadas no seu terno azul-claro, ele já deve ter tido ressacas péssimas naqueles últimos dois anos.

Mas o anjo poderia fazê-lo se sentir melhor, embora precisasse de uma permissão antes.

“Escute, eu posso fazer a sua embriaguez passar. Você quer?”

“Nnnhhh... em-bri-a-guêsssss...?”

“Isto que você está sentindo agora. A tontura, o mal estar no estômago, o gosto ruim na boca. Quer que eu te livre disto?”

“S-sim... eu quero...”

“Bom, então...” Aziraphale segurou o rosto de Gabriel com as duas mãos. “... com sua licença.”

Inclinando-se para frente, o anjo fez seus lábios tocarem os do arcanjo. Com cuidado, ele posicionou gentilmente os polegares no queixo de Gabriel para abrir sua boca e sugou o ar numa única e profunda inspiração. Todo o álcool dentro do corpo santificado de Gabriel desapareceu. O dono do Nordic Bar ficaria surpreso ao perceber que as garrafas vazias que havia acabado de jogar no lixo estavam cheias de novo.

O arcanjo afastou-se do ex-funcionário, respirando pesado. A névoa da tortura desapareceu de sua mente. Ele piscou algumas vezes, recuperando a compostura.

“Ah... eu... uh, obrigado, Aziraphale.” Gabriel disse, um tanto incerto. “Isto que você fez foi... uh... o que os humanos chamam de beijo?”

“Oh, não! Não foi um beijo. Foi apenas um... err... uma coisa parecida com que os humanos fazem quando um amigo está se afogando.”

“Hmmm, certo.”

“Bom, agora que você já está sóbrio, você gostaria de falar sobre o motivo de estar tão triste? Talvez eu possa ajudar.”

Gabriel lançou um olhar receoso para o livreiro. Seus lábios se moveram um pouco, como se ele quisesse falar sobre o assunto, mas no instante seguinte ele adquiriu uma expressão furiosa.

“Ora, eu... eu... é claro que não! Você é um inimigo agora, Principado Aziraphale! Um traidor! E eu não vou fazer confidências a um traidor!”

“Hmmm, e a quem mais você vai fazer?”

“Eu...!” o arcanjo parou de falar, seus lábios se transformaram em uma linha reta. “... eu não lhe devo satisfações! Onde fica a saída?”

“Escute, Gabe!” o anjo se levantou e ficou na frente dele, utilizando o apelido antediluviano que ele costumava usar para chamar o arcanjo. “Eu sei que a minha relação com o Céu está um pouco, como eu diria, chamuscada. Mas isto não quer dizer que eu quero ser o seu inimigo! Eu sei que temos nossas diferenças, mas eu realmente acho que...”

O ar desapareceu dos pulmões milenares do livreiro antes que ele terminasse de falar. Gabriel o pegou pelo colarinho e o empurrou contra a parede com tanta a força que até os livros das prateleiras da parede caíram.

“Não ouse se dirigir a mim com este tom de intimidade, traidor!” o arcanjo rosnou. “Eu não estou nem aí se você é poderoso o suficiente para andar no fogo do inferno sem se machucar e ainda é capaz de cuspir labaredas demoníacas, eu não me importo! Se quer acabar comigo, faça isto de uma vez, mas poupe-me da sua conversa de víbora! Eu prefiro deixar a existência de forma honrada, lutando pelo lado certo!”

“N-não há... mais lados... Gabriel!” Aziraphale tentava recuperar o fôlego. “Por favor, eu... eu não quero ser o seu inimigo! Eu não quero... ser inimigo de ninguém! Nem a Toda-Poderosa deseja isto, já que Ela não se importou comigo e com Crowley quando frustramos os planos do Apocalipse! Por favor... tente entender...!”

“Sim, Deus não destruiu você, mesmo você cometendo o maior dos sacrilégios! Você estragou o plano Dela e mesmo assim... mesmo assim...!”

O aperto no colarinho do livreiro afrouxou um pouco, permitindo que os pés de Aziraphale pudessem tocar o chão. O anjo ficou aguardando seu ex-chefe terminar a frase, mas o final nunca veio. A não ser que você considere encostar o rosto no ombro do seu inimigo e começar a chorar.

“G-g-gabriel?!”

O arcanjo respondeu com um soluço.

“Oh...! Eu... uh... não chore! Eu estou aqui com você.”

Gentilmente, os braços de Aziraphale envolveram o corpo trêmulo de Gabriel, que desta vez não estava tremendo sob o efeito de álcool.

“Pronto, pronto, desabafe, meu velho amigo.” o livreiro acariciava as costas do homem mais alto. “Mas, se você não quiser falar nada, está tudo bem.”

Os dois ficaram abraçados por alguns instantes, os braços do arcanjo em volta da cintura de Aziraphale. O anjo conseguia sentir o quanto seu ex-chefe parecia privado de toque, de calor humano (ou angelical), a carência dele era tangível e pesada. Os dois se abraçaram com mais força.

“Tu-tudo errado...!” Gabriel ergueu o rosto, vermelho de choro. “Eu... eu não entendo mais nada!”

“Sim, às vezes é complicado entender o inefável. É difícil... aceitar!(to accept it) Se você quiser, posso fazer um chá e servir uma fatia de bolo para você forrar o estômago enquanto conversamos sobre isto.”

“O... o que é... chá?” o arcanjo esfregou o nariz.

“É uma bebida, mas não te deixa bêbado. Bom, dependendo da erva que for usada na infusão!” sorrindo, Aziraphale conduziu seu ex-chefe de volta ao sofá. “Eu não demoro.”

“Não, eu... eu... eu preciso voltar para o Céu! Eu... preciso trabalhar... tantas planilhas, tantos memorandos...!”

“Nada disso, senhor workaholic!” o anjo agarrou os ombros do homem mais alto com firmeza e o conduziu de volta ao sofá. “Você tem trabalhado diligentemente por seis mil anos! Pode tirar uns dias de folga.”

Em instantes, uma xícara de chá e uma enorme fatia de bolo apareceram diante do arcanjo. Ele provou a ambos com certa relutância, encorajado por Aziraphale que enchia sua cabeça com comentários sobre culinária para distraí-lo do assunto principal. A conversa seguia tranquila, até que, subitamente, Gabriel disse:

“Sammael tinha razão!”

“O quê?” o livreiro estava com uma garfada de bolo a meio caminho da boca, mas parou.

“S-sammael... Lúcifer! Estrela da manhã! Ele... ele tinha razão!”

Aziraphale arregalou os olhos. Será que Gabriel, o maior dos arcanjos, estava concordando com as ideias rebeldes do senhor do Inferno? Após seis mil anos, ele estava concordando com seu velho inimigo?

“Seis dias!” gritou o arcanjo.

“Hã?!”

“Seis! É uma loucura criar um mundo todo em seis dias, qual é?!” o arcanjo levantou-se do sofá. “Eu não falei nada na época, mas Sammael falou! Ele disse que isto iria sobrecarregar toda a Hoste de trabalho! Para piorar, o dia e a noite só foram definidos no Quarto Dia, então nada de adicional noturno! Ughh... e assim foi criada a Matemática. E, ao mesmo tempo, a Ansiedade! Você lembra, Zira?! Lembra-se de como era?!”

“Mais ou menos.” o anjo estava sorrindo. Ele ficou feliz ao ver Gabriel chamando-o pelo apelido: ‘Zira’ de novo.

“Eu fiz o meu melhor, sabia? O meu melhor! O. Meu. Melhor!” o arcanjo andava de um lado para o outro. “Eu, mais do que ninguém, sempre quis que os planos Dela dessem certo! Queria mesmo! A apoteose do nosso triunfo seria o Apocalipse, mas então... então... bum! Tudo acabado e não do jeito que eu esperava! Sem guerra, sem batalha, sem glórias ou vitórias! Foi para isto eu trabalhamos tanto? Para... nada?!”

“Não trabalhamos por nada, Gabe! Nós fizemos muitas coisas boas nestes milênios. Ajudamos os humanos, levando-os a terem bons pensamentos e a promoverem a paz. Sim, houve momentos difíceis, momentos em que a guerra e o desespero pareciam prosperar, mas sempre demos a volta por cima, não é mesmo? Olhe para o mundo hoje! Apesar do pesares, nunca houve um momento com tanta paz e prosperidade na civilização humana!”

“Civilização humana?!” os olhos púrpura de Gabriel ameaçavam faiscar de raiva novamente. “Que me importa os humanos?! Eu estou preocupado com a nossa guerra! Com os nossos inimigos! O Apocalipse deveria ter sido encerrado com a nossa vitória sobre a Hoste demoníaca! Mas então nós... nós...!”

“Estamos em paz agora.”

“O Inferno ainda existe!”

“É verdade, mas imagine se apenas um dos lados tivesse vencido. A Terra teria sido destruída, assim como a humanidade.”

“E toda a Criação estaria vivendo na mais absoluta harmonia!” o arcanjo abriu os imensos braços. Por um instante, Aziraphale achou que as asas dele iriam se materializar. “Um novo mundo seria criado sobre os destroços do antigo! O Anticristo se tornaria o Novo Cristo, com a nossa influência, e o mundo recomeçaria do zero! E, desta vez, tudo seria diferente!”

“Gabe, o Dilúvio não lhe ensinou nada? Exterminar tudo para começar do zero não funcionou da última vez. E nós já tivemos um momento de harmonia total na primeira semana da Criação e você sabe que não durou muito.”

“Sim... não durou muito. Tudo culpa do Sammael, tudo culpa do maldito Lúcifer! Satã! Diabo! Rejeitado!”

“Você acabou de dizer que concordava com ele.”

“Eu disse isto?!”

“Sim, você disse. E nem estava bêbado.”

“Eu... uh... eu só acho que certas questões administrativas poderiam ter sido conduzidas de forma mais eficiente, e menos apressadas, na primeira semana da Criação, apenas isto! Mas eu não... eu não...!”

“É isso, Gabriel!”

“Isto o quê?”

“Livre-arbítrio!” Aziraphale levantou-se do sofá e caminhou na direção do arcanjo, com um sorriso. “Sammael foi o primeiro a ter uma opinião divergente da Dela e, com isto, também levou com ele outros anjos de opinião divergentes. Isto é Livre-arbítrio. Um mundo perfeito como você pretendia, com apenas um lado, não permitiria que você sequer pensasse em formas mais eficientes de gestão organizacional.”

“Mas... mas... as minhas opiniões não são pecados! Eu poderia ter uma opinião divergente à cerca do modo como Ela conduz as coisas e ainda assim estar trabalhando pelo Bem Maior!”

“Esta é a questão: para haver o Bem precisa haver o Mal. E as pessoas precisam de livre-arbítrio para escolher um dos dois. Mas um mundo onde só existisse o Bem, não teria mais escolhas. Este não seria apenas o fim da humanidade, Gabe, mas o nosso fim também. Qual seria a utilidade dos anjos em um mundo onde só existe o Bem?”

Aziraphale sabia que Gabriel não tinha muita imaginação, mas a julgar pelo suor que brotou de sua larga testa, o arcanjo tentou. E parece não ter gostado da conclusão a que chegou.

“Eu... eu acho que eu preciso de outra bebida que queima a garganta...”

“Não acho que seja uma boa ideia.”

“Então o que você sugere?!” o arcanjo sentou no sofá, as mãos envolvendo o rosto. “Eu... eu não sei mais o que fazer! Quanto mais eu penso no que aconteceu dois anos atrás, quando eu penso no que poderia ter acontecido, eu... eu... oh, tantas perguntas brotam da minha mente que o tempo todo eu preciso olhar para trás para ter certeza que minhas asas não se tornaram negras de tantas dúvidas! De tanta descrença!”

Ele fez uma pausa, o que permitiu que o anjo ajoelhasse diante dele e tocasse de leve em suas mãos, baixando-as do rosto.

“Eu sei como você se sente.”

“Não, você não sabe!” foi a afirmação ríspida. “Você é... é... você é _você_ , Aziraphale! Um Querubim rebaixado por ter sido idiota o suficiente para perder sua espada flamejante! Um Principado que se empanturra de alimentos humanos, coleciona livros que um dia vão se tornar poeira e faz milagres demais por motivos idiotas! Você sempre assinava os documentos com atrasos, está sempre fraternizando demais com humanos e, que Ela me preserve, com _demônios_! Você foi um dos responsáveis pelo fracasso do Apocalipse! Você é um idiota gordo e desajeitado! Você é... é...!”

O arcanjo fez uma pausa, olhando fixamente nos olhos azuis de Aziraphale, esperando encontrar raiva, medo, indignação ou até mesmo um sinal de que o anjo estava prestes a soltar um sopro de fogo demoníaco e torrá-lo exatamente onde estava.

Mas a expressão serena do livreiro, que até esboçava um sorriso de compreensão diante de todo aquele veneno que estava sendo despejado sobre ele, desarmou-o completamente. Num movimento impulsivo, o arcanjo segurou o rosto do anjo com as duas mãos e fez suas testas se tocarem.

“Oh, Toda-Poderosa Amada, Senhor Misericordioso da Eternidade!” as lágrimas voltaram a rolar dos olhos de Gabriel. “Eu... eu sinto _tanto_ a sua falta, seu grande idiota!”

Se fosse possível ficar ainda mais chocado, Aziraphale ficaria. Mas não. Seu ex-chefe já havia feito e falado coisas que o deixariam pasmado pelo próximo século.

_Gabriel... sentiu a minha falta?!_ era quase impossível para ele acreditar.

Os dois anjos sempre tiveram uma relação amigável que, com o tempo, tornou-se apenas cordial e depois meramente profissional. Um chefe e um empregado, nada mais que isto. E agora, parecia que Gabriel tinha mais a esconder do que aparentava.

O homem mais alto estava paralisado, sem saber o que fazer. Ele queria fazer algo, mas não fazia ideia do que. Em resposta aos seus anseios, as mãos de Aziraphale alcançaram seu rosto e o livreiro, com suavidade, começou com um roçar de lábios. Aos poucos sua língua começou a abrir caminho para dentro da boca de Gabriel. O arcanjo não sabia muito bem o que fazer, por isto apenas deixou o Principado conduzir o movimento, soltando suaves hums de vez em quando.

Quando seus lábios se separaram, ambos perceberam que estavam fortemente abraçados e deitados no sofá, com o livreiro por cima.

“P-por que fez i-isto...?” Gabriel perguntou, quase que implorando pela resposta. “E-eu... não estou bêbado desta vez...”

“Desta vez foi um beijo.” o anjo tocou de leve nos lábios úmidos do arcanjo com o polegar. “E se você quiser mais deles, além de outras coisas, venha comigo para o meu quarto.”

Gabriel parecia dividido entre a fé e a tentação. Mas a verdade é que nada parecia ser capaz de fazer seus braços soltarem-se do corpo de Aziraphale. Com um sorriso culpado, ele assentiu e se deixou ser conduzido para o quarto.


	3. Chapter 3

1751, Paris – França

Em uma gráfica clandestina, Jean le Rond d'Alembert termina de revisar as últimas páginas daquela que, esperava ele, seria a obra máxima do conhecimento humano: _Encyclopédie, ou dictionnaire raisonné des sciences, des arts et des métiers_.

Foi um trabalho árduo, sobretudo com os protestos da igreja que acreditavam que o conhecimento era valioso demais para ser distribuído a qualquer um. ‘Conhecimento é poder’, era o que diziam.

“Então, este livro vai transformar qualquer homem que o leia e compreenda em Deus!”

A porta dos fundos da gráfica abriu-se de súbito, assustando o filósofo. Temia que fossem guardas querendo destruir seus manuscritos, como já tinham feito antes, mas, para seu alívio, que apareceu na gráfica era um velho conhecido.

“Mounsieur Fell! Você quase me matou de susto!”

“Desculpe-me, mas é que não consegui conter a ansiedade!” o homem loiro estava elegantemente vestido, embora seu colete apertado atenuasse demais o seu sobrepeso. “Já está concluído? _La Encyclopédie_?”

“Ainda não. Preciso que Diderot ajude-me com alguns artigos. Mas a primeira metade já está pronta. Inclusive, já foi impressa. Veja!”

O filósofo entregou ao seu amigo inglês algumas páginas impressas manualmente, sem encadernação. Fell estava maravilhado. Ele já tinha visto muitos livros como aquele, corajosas tentativas de se reunir todo o conhecimento humano de cada geração, mas nunca viu um trabalho tão cuidadoso como aquele.

“Eu preciso de uma cópia!” ele exclamou, folheando as páginas com cuidado. “E autografada! Quero sua assinatura, a de Diderot, Rousseau, Voltaire...!”

“Gosta mesmo de livros, não é, Mounsieur Fell?”

O homem abriu a boca para responder, mas deteve-se. Por pouco não cometeu a blasfêmia de falar: _Eu não gosto de livros, eu os venero!_

“Sim, eu gosto.” o loiro sorriu. “De fato, pretendo abrir uma loja de livros.”

“Tem certeza? Livros são maravilhosos, mas são muito caros. Infelizmente, mesmo com toda a tecnologia que temos com as modernas gráficas, os preços ainda são proibitivos para a maior parte da população.” o filósofo soltou um longo suspiro de frustração. “Além do mais, soube que a Inglaterra está passando por um período financeiro difícil. Pode ser que você abra a livraria, mas não consiga vender um único livro.”

“Assim espero!”

“O quê?”

“Oh, não é nada, meu querido amigo! E falando em dinheiro, eu trouxe algumas libras comigo. Quero já pagar adiantadamente por cinco exemplares!” fazendo um gesto extravagante, o dinheiro surgiu nas mãos de Fell. “E lembre-se que quero todas as edições autografadas!”

O dinheiro veio em boa hora, pois d'Alembert precisava comprar mais papel para poder produzir o livro. Os dois homens despediram-se e o inglês seguiu seu caminho pela avenida _Champs-Élysées_ feliz e orgulhoso em ter sido uma das várias pessoas que contribuíssem para o surgimento da Encyclopédie.

Mas havia alguém andando na praça que não estava nem um pouco feliz com ele.

Uma mão pesada agarrou o seu ombro. Levando um susto, Fell virou-se e encarou um par de imperturbáveis olhos roxos.

“G-gabriel...?!”

“Aziraphale.” o homem começou, devagar. Ele estava vestindo um gibão azul escuro, um colete com brocados de prata e elegantes sapatos brancos. “Novamente ultrapassando a sua cota de milagres.”

“Errr... sim, mas foi por uma boa causa! Eu ajudei alguns humanos a produzirem um livro que mudará o rumo da história!”

“E por acaso este rumo condiz com os planos Dela?”

O anjo loiro abriu a boca para responder, mas hesitou.

“Você sabe que o nosso trabalho aqui é realizar o Grande Plano!”

“Eu sei... eu, uh, eu tenho certeza que ajudar estes humanos a disseminar o conhecimento faz parte dos planos Dela! Como não poderia? Afinal, quanto mais conhecimento, mais os humanos vão melhorar a sua tecnologia, a sua saúde e a sua compaixão pelos demais. As pessoas ficarão felizes!”

"Mas a maneira como você faz isto é totalmente contraprodutiva!" criticou o arcanjo. "Por que gastar tanta energia com estas migalhas quando poderia estar juntando forças para fazer algo mais grandioso?"

"Não me importo em gastar energia quando a causa é nobre."

"NÃO se importa?!?"

"Uh... eu... quero dizer, quando a causa é nobre, vale a pena o esforço! Sei que parece muita energia desperdiçada para resultados pequenos, mas um dia eles vão se frutificar e se transformar em resultados grandes!"

“Você está aqui na Terra há tempo demais, Principado.”

Aziraphale engoliu em seco. Quando Gabriel usava nomenclaturas de hierarquia, significava que o arcanjo estava bravo.”

“Gabriel, por favor... tente entender! Eu só estou tentando ajudar, eu juro! Eu sou um anjo, eu não poderia mentir, mesmo que eu quisesse! Eu sei que tenho feito algumas coisas aqui na Terra que não fazem parte do Grande Plano, mas as minhas intenções são boas!”

“O Inferno está cheio de boas intenções.”

Os dois anjos ficaram mudos por um instante, um olhando na face do outro. Aziraphale parecia surpreso e Grabiel sério. Mas sua seriedade não durou muito tempo quando a linha reta que formava sua boca começou a curvar-se num sorriso. E, logo depois, numa risada.

“Hahaha! Gostou da frase?” o arcanjo sacudiu seu funcionário pelo ombro com mais vigor. “Foi Miguel quem a criou! Não é fantástica? ‘O Inferno está cheio de boas intenções’, é incrível!”

“S-s-sim... muito in-incrível!”

“Mas voltando ao nosso assunto, você sabe que eu me preocupo com você, não sabe?”

“Oh, você se preocupa comigo?!” os olhos azuis do anjo pareciam brilhar.

“Uh, sim, como eu me preocupo com todos!” o arcanjo afastou a mão de Aziraphale como se ele desse choque. “Afinal eu estou sempre muito ocupado com a papelada e não tenho tempo de vistoriar o trabalho de todos como eu deveria! Principalmente o seu, Aziraphale! Você é, de longe, o anjo com maior tempo de permanência aqui na Terra. Você praticamente só volta para o Céu quando o chamamos para entregar os relatórios.”

“Bem, eu gosto de fazer o meu trabalho diligentemente.”

“Talvez você precise de umas férias.”

“Eu... férias?!”

“Férias remuneradas, é claro! Nada que vá te ausentar muito do trabalho. Digamos... uns cinco anos. Que tal? Não sou um chefe generoso?”

“Sim... sim... você é, Gabriel...” o anjo mal consegui esconder seu desapontamento. “Mas, escute, eu não preciso de férias tão longas assim! Quer dizer, que tal seis meses? Será suficiente para eu descansar!”

“Três anos e não se fala mais nisso.” o arcanjo agora falava em tom de ordem. “Tire a cabeça da Terra e dos humanos, Aziraphale. Sua obsessão com eles não está te fazendo bem!”

Antes que o principado pudesse protestar, Gabriel subiu até os céus, deixando-o sozinho na _Champs-Élysées._

 _Você não entende, Gabe._ Aziraphale pensava, olhando para o céu com tristeza. _E eu... eu não tenho coragem de lhe explicar. Mas eu queria tanto... tanto que, um dia, você compreendesse o meu ponto de vista!_

..................................................................................

20XX (dois anos após o Não-Armagedom), Londres - Inglaterra

Era quarta-feira quando os dois anjos despertaram do seu sono agradável, um nos braços do outro. Aziraphale acordou primeiro e ficou acariciando os cabelos de Gabriel, deitado com a cabeça em seu peito. Ele aproveitou para admirar o corpo nu do arcanjo na luz da manhã: ele era magnífico. Alto, forte, bem torneado e, apesar de inexperiente nas artes do prazer, ele tinha fôlego de sobra.

Gabriel acordou logo em seguida e, com os olhos semicerrados, começou a acariciar as curvas rotundas do corpo de Aziraphale – as mesmas que ele sempre criticou, embora secretamente as desejasse. Há milênios ele não se sentia tão bem.

“Bom dia, Gabe.” murmurou o livreiro, sorrindo. “Dormiu bem?”

“Hmmm, fazia tempo que eu não dormia, Zira.” respondeu o arcanjo, dando pequenos beijos por toda a extensão do peito loiro de Aziraphale. “Nunca precisei, não depois daquele evento que me deixou realmente exaurido, dois mil anos atrás. Mas você me esgotou ainda mais, Principado.”

“Fico feliz em ouvir isto.”

Os dois trocaram sorrisos por alguns instantes, até que uma nuvem de preocupação passou pelo rosto de Gabriel.

“Eu... uh... nós não devíamos ter feito isso.”

“Por que não?” Aziraphale deu um beijo no arcanjo, tentando fazê-lo relaxar. “O que nós fizemos foi fruto do amor, não há nada de errado com isto.”

“Mas... m-mas isto não deveria ter acontecido!”

“Por que não?”

“Porque... ah, você não pertence mais ao Céu.”

“E daí? Eu posso não pertencer ao Céu, mas tão pouco pertenço ao Inferno. E não é como se a Toda-Poderosa não fosse capaz de ler o que vai dentro do coração de todos nós. Se nenhum de nós foi fulminado ainda é porque ela não se importa.”

“Ela... não se importa conosco?”

“Acho que formulei a frase errado.” Aziraphale ficou ajoelhado na cama. “Deus certamente tem pecados mais importantes para se preocupar do que se importar com relações de amizades escusas. Acredite, eu também tive este receio durante o tempo em que eu e Crowley fomos amigos, até perceber que não havia nada de errado nisso.”

“Mas... o Grande Plano...!” Gabriel ainda não parecia estar convencido. “Durante todos estes milênios nós trabalhamos para que o Céu vencesse! O Céu é o caminho correto! Não é?”

“O Céu é _um_ caminho correto, mas não é o único.” Aziraphale deu um beijo no arcanjo antes que ele abrisse a boca para protestar. “E analisando mais cuidadosamente talvez o Não-Armagedom era exatamente o que Ela planejava!”

Aquela ideia pareceu acender uma luz de compreensão nos olhos de Gabriel. O anjo já havia visto aquele olhar em seu chefe em ocasiões anteriores, diante de afirmações bem menos brilhantes (como “Não pode haver guerra sem guerra.”) mas desta vez o arcanjo parecia realmente iluminado.

“Você acha que... que no final das contas, nós seguimos o Grande Plano?”

“Ei, os bonzinhos sempre vencem, certo?” o anjo loiro piscou. “Se estamos aqui, felizes e nos braços um do outro, quem poderia dizer que isto não é uma vitória?”

Sorrindo de orelha a orelha, Gabriel inclinou-se na direção de Aziraphale, tomando-o nos braços e beijando-o profunda e longamente. Os lábios do arcanjo começaram a descer levemente para a linha do queijo, o pescoço e depois o mamilo esquerdo do livreiro, que soltou um gemido de satisfação enquanto cravava suas unhas no escalpo de Gabriel. Porém, após mais alguns instantes, o arcanjo parou de súbito.

“Eu... eu tenho que ir.”

“Não, Gabe!” Aziraphale implorou. “Por favor, fique.”

“Não posso.” sua voz estava resoluta. Ele se levantou da cama e, com um estalo de dedos, cobriu seu corpo nu com roupas. “Eu realmente tenho eu ir.”

“Gabe...”

Lançando um último olhar para seu ex-funcionário, seguido por um sorriso burocrático, Gabriel desapareceu.

......................................................................

Aziraphale não abriu a loja naquele dia.

Ele ficou deitado na cama, incapaz de se levantar. De vez em quando fazia um dos livros de sua coleção aparecerem magicamente em suas mãos para ler e se distrair, mas não conseguia se concentrar em nada.

Quando a noite chegou, ele finalmente se levantou para fazer um chá. Ele estava triste, mas não por ele, por Gabriel.

 _Fechado para seus próprios sentimentos, totalmente focado no trabalho, em ser produtivo, em ser perfeito... eu também já fui assim._ o anjo pensava, enquanto bebericava o seu chá preto. _Incapaz de pensar em diversão, em amizade, em amor... só o trabalho para fazer o Grande Plano funcionar. E então, o Grande Plano não sai como o planejado e ele fica totalmente perdido. Pobre Gabriel!_

Como que lendo o seu pensamento, o arcanjo apareceu mais uma vez na livraria, materializando-se diante do livreiro.

“Gabe!” Aziraphale sorriu, mas logo depois adquiriu uma postura séria. “Eu... uh... Gabriel, como você está?”

“Estou bem.” a expressão no rosto duro do arcanjo era indecifrável. “Eu fui até o Céu e convoquei uma reunião extraordinária com os outros arcanjos.”

“Oh. E... qual foi o tema?”

“Você.”

“Ah... eu?!?”

“Lembra-se, por volta do ano de 1751 do Nosso Senhor, quando eu comecei a adverti-lo de que você estava usando milagres demais?”

“Hã, quando eu... eu comecei a criar dinheiro para financiar a primeira edição da Enciclopédia?”

“Foi para isto? É, deve ter sido.” o arcanjo pigarreou. “Você passou as últimas décadas daquele século realizando muitos milagres relacionados à criação de dinheiro, tinta, papel e capas de couro. Sem falar, é claro, na permissão especial para fazer a ‘multiplicação dos brioches’ suficientes para alimentar cinco mil pessoas.”

“Uh, sim... eu acho que acabei me excedendo...”

“Naquela época, eu estava prestes a cassar a sua permissão de permanência na Terra, sabia?”

Aquilo pegou Aziraphale totalmente de surpresa. O anjo tremeu só de pensar em ser expulso da Terra. O pior dos seus pesadelos.

“E o que te fez mudar de ideia?”

“Você.”

Definitivamente, a cota de surpresas de Aziraphale estavam completa pelos próximos dois séculos.

“Eu percebi que você amava o seu trabalho.” prosseguiu o anjo, olhando para baixo. “Amava mais do que tudo. E eu nunca entendi o porquê. Nunca consegui ver o que tinha de tão extraordinário neste mundo repleto de humanos imperfeitos. Para mim, a imperfeição sempre foi algo que atrapalhava o Grande Plano, algo que criava problemas, algo que, em última instância, gerava infelicidade.”

“Atrapalhava... criava... gerava...” o anjo murmurou. “Você usou todos estes verbos no passado, Gabe. Isto significa que você mudou de ideia?”

O arcanjo fechou lentamente seus olhos púrpura. Respirou profundamente e disse:

“Na reunião, eu falei com os outros arcanjos sobre o que nós conversamos, que, no final das contas, talvez você estivesse certo e o Grande Plano acabou sendo realizado mesmo sem uma guerra. Que talvez a vontade de Deus sempre tenha sido esta e que punir você, ao invés de promovê-lo, tenha sido um erro.”

“E o que eles disseram?”

“Depois que Miguel jogou uma cadeira de escritório na minha direção? Bem... eles disseram que iriam levar esta minha, hmmmm, ‘falta de alinhamento com o DNA da empresa’ para Metatron. E que ele iria escrever um longo relatório sobre mim a respeito das minhas ideias ‘excessivamente fora da caixa’ para Deus.”

“Hã... e então? Você teve uma resposta?”

“Sim, eu tive.”

Naquele instante, o rosto de Gabriel iluminou-se com um sorriso. Um sorriso de verdade, não aqueles que ele usava apenas como etiqueta empresarial.

“Recebi uma permissão para ficar aqui na Terra por três anos!”

“Maravilhoso!” Aziraphale sorria de orelha a orelha. “Isto é maravilhoso, Gabe! Mas eu poderia explicar a razão pelo qual eles te permitiram ficar aqui?”

“Eles disseram que eu, hmmmm, deveria melhorar meu know-how sobre as questões desta nova era Pós-Não-Armagedon, que eu deveria ficar por aqui e aprender algumas coisas com você.” ele fez uma pausa, corando um pouco. “Sobretudo sobre a ‘imperfeição’ e, ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, também é capaz de gerar felicidade. Muita, muita felicidade! E eu não creio que algo que crie felicidade esteja fora dos planos Dela.”

“Com certeza! De fato, se a imperfeição não existisse, nem haveria necessidade de um Grande Plano, não é?”

“Ooooh, vamos com calma! Ainda tem muitos paradoxos que eu preciso compreender!”

“Sim, claro! E, bem, por onde deseja começar a aprender mais sobre imperfeições? Quer dar uma olhada em algumas edições dos meus livros de filosofia? Tenho um livro sobre Wabi Sabi que pode te interessar.”

“Na verdade, eu... eu... uh...” o arcanjo pigarreou.

“Sim?”

“Eu... eu gostaria mais de saber sobre esta questão bastante imperfeita a cerca do... err... do ‘desperdício de energia para fins recreativos’, se é que me entende.” virando o rosto, Gabiel estava vermelho até a orelha. “Eu não sei se é um bom tema para começar, mas... hmmm... não sei. Você acha que é uma boa ideia?”

Aziraphale respondeu com um beijo. Ele envolveu o pescoço do arcanjo com seus braços e ficou na ponta dos pés, seus lábios unidos por um longo tempo. Quando o Principado finalmente quebrou o beijo, Gabriel soltou um suspiro de satisfação e depois perguntou:

“Isso... isto foi um ‘sim’?”

“Preciso escrever um relatório para formalizar minha decisão?” sorriu o livreiro, conduzindo o arcanjo pela mão para seu quarto. “Venha, Estagiário Gabriel! Esta noite teremos uma longa e cansativa aula sobre ‘desperdício de energia para fins recreativos’ e pode se preparar para desperdiçar muita, muita energia!”


End file.
